Captain America's Lost Time
by MBell7100
Summary: \ (ツ) /


BELL 20

Chapter One: Time to Keep My Promise

Steve Rogers has embarked on a mission to return the infinity stones and Thor's hammer to their original timelines. The mission will not be easy and will take time. This had given Steve the opportunity to think about what he wanted to do once he had completed the mission. He travelled, putting each infinity stone in its place, leaving Thor's hammer to be the last task. This last task came with a decision to be made. While Steve was completing this last stop, he could not help but think about what Tony stark had told him, "To start your own life the world will find a way to adjust". Tony was the smartest man Steve has ever meant, although they never got along all the time. Steve respected him and the things he had to say. He wandered back and forth between his memories about the time he had to place Peggy Carter to rest. Possibly one of the worst moments in his life. As he places the hammer in its correct timeline, he thinks about the things that he wants most in life. The one thing that he wants more than anything is to keep his promise for his true love, Peggy Carter. To meet Peggy for that dance. Thinking of this he changes plans and directs his course for the year of 1945.

The one thing that has haunted Steve was the dance that he failed to make. This promise is something he remembers like it was yesterday. He flashbacks to before crashing into the ice and can recall that he had told Peggy to meet him at the Stork Club at 8 o'clock. He places the coordinates into the particle accelerator and vanishes into thin air. Within a blink of an eye he is placed in the middle of Brooklyn, New York. His hometown. He looks around and sees that everything is as he remembers it. The clothes, buildings, and the cars. He then looks down and realizes he is still in his suit. He hurries to and alley to change and he finds a newspaper in a nearby dumpster. He reads the year of 1945. Relieved that he has made it to the correct year, he goes to find his old apartment that should still be standing. He finds his apartment untouched. While there he grabs a change of clothes that will be more suitable for this timeline. While in the closet he grabs some spare cash that he kept buried behind some shelves for any type of occasions and makes a run to the supermarket. Here is where he will grab some hair Accessories to change his appearance. Steve is worried that now that he is back in this timeline that with his extraordinary abilities that he will become a target by Hydra. Thus, making it hard to trust anyone but Peggy Carter herself.

While at the supermarket he grabs a current newspaper and sees that this is the day he is supposed to meet Peggy. While checking out at the register he asks the man operating the register, Stan Lee, "Do you happen to know what the time is?" which he replies with a smirk, "Of course, it is time for you to get a watch". Steve just stands there and looks at him with an annoyed look. Then Lee says, "Alright, I don't know who pissed in your Cheerios, but it is currently six o'clock". With only a couple of hours until he is to meet Peggy, he hurries back to his old home to change. As he is tying his tie in the mirror, he grabs the clippers from the local grocery store to cut his hair. This should help him go unnoticed by people who may know him.

Steve is finished getting ready and is left with 10 minutes to spare so that he can make it to the Club and find Peggy. On his way to the club he notices a flower stand with some amazing roses that he knows Peggy would love. While buying the flowers he sees Peggy standing outside of the Club. She appears to be hesitant to go in and is obviously upset. Steve overwhelmed with excitement crosses the street and goes up to Peggy saying, "Hello my lady, I have a beautiful set of flowers with your name on it", Peggy being irritated as it is says, without even a second to look, "I am not a flower kind of girl besides, I am waiting for someone", Steve says, "Well if you turn around you might not be disappointed". Peggy slowly turns around and for a second of confusion just to realize that it is truly Steve. Happy to see him she jumps into his arms with tears in her eyes and says, "I thought I was never going to see you again", then Steve says, "Yeah...I am sorry, but I got some explaining I need to do. But first let's go enjoy this dance that I had promised you".

Steve puts Peggy down, grabs her hand and opens the door into the club with the other. As Steve goes inside, he wraps his arm around her waist, with his mind racing to the fact that he actually made it. Steve is in disbelief that Peggy is standing there, right in front of him, where he can finally hold her hand once again. Peggy turns and ask, "What did you want to do first?", Steve just points and directs her to the dance floor. As they both walk to the dance floor they turn and look into one another's eyes and Peggy asks, "Why do you seem to look different since the last time I have seen you?". Steve replies, "I know that this isn't fair, and I promise that I will explain everything later but for now can we just have this moment, I have been waiting for this moment for years". Steve looks at Peggy who seems to be even more confused than before. Peggy agrees to just stop talking and rests her head on his chest while they sway back and forth to the music on the dance floor. Steve and Peggy danced on that dance floor for hours, which to them only seemed like minutes. It wasn't until the silencing of the music because the club was getting ready to close that they had stopped dancing. Steve and Peggy decided that it was time to go. Peggy says, "We can go over to my place, it is not too far from here, we can talk more there".

Chapter Two: "Time" To Explain

While walking down the street, Peggy has both her arms wrapped around Steve's arm. She says, "This is it.", "What a beautiful home you have" says Steve. Steve looks at this house that has a gate with a few steps to the dark oak front door with bright white window shutters and a little colorful flower garden below. They both walk up the steps so that they can enter the house. He walks in behind her when she says, "Let's talk at the dining room table". She goes into the kitchen as Steve pulls a chair to sit down. Peggy is pouring two glasses of water, walks into the dining room where Steve sits trying to figure out how he can explain what he has done. Peggy sets the water in front of Steve and says, "Steve, trust me, you being here in front of me makes me happier than you will really ever know. But something about this just feels unnatural, you seem to be different in more ways than one". Steve lets out a long sigh and then says, "This is going to be hard to explain, but I am not the Steve that you remember, I am from a different time. I am a Steve from the future". Peggy looking in disbelief in what Steve had just said, she then asks, "How is that possible and why would you come back? Unless we never see one another again after you crash?". Steve says, "Not as soon as we would have liked, I also can't tell you how time travel is possible. Look I know this is going to be hard to understand, especially since I cannot tell you everything, but I am going to tell you what I can tell you".

Peggy sitting in her chair, anxiously, while she waits. Steve takes a second to gather his thoughts because he knows that Hydra is part of shield and telling Peggy could put her in danger. Steve then says, "You were right that we don't get to see each other after the crash into the water, we don't finally meet again until over 60 years later. It wasn't until I had woken up in a shield facility confused and scared, everything around me seemed to have changed. It wasn't until I was told that I was asleep for the sixty years with my body being preserved by the ice that things started to make sense to me. This is why I have not aged as much as I should have since the day of the crash. There is a lot more that has happened since that day, but I cannot just tell you everything that I have been through. Things I tell you can alter the future and I have already jeopardized the timeline with me being here. So, the less people that know about me being here and the less things I tell you about the future will not only protect the timeline but you as well. This is why I had changed my hair and did not come to you until I knew I could meet you somewhere with it being just you and me. There are people that if they knew about my return would put us both in danger".

Steve looks up and sees Peggy siting there looking into her glass appearing to be discouraged with what she had just heard. Peggy finally says, "Why would you leave your life to come here? Aren't there people that need you or better yet why risk the timeline for me?". Steve answers, "Look this wasn't an easy decision for me, but I would have not left if I didn't think that me leaving would leave people helpless or in danger. I left because I knew that the people who were left behind will be taken care of by other heroes who are more than capable, and I would trust them with my life. I have tried my best to do everything right that I could possibly do in my life. However, nothing seemed to make me feel like I was doing something good for someone until now. Me standing here, in front of the love of my life, seems like the only decision that I did without the need to doubt myself. Now if that makes me selfish then so be it, all I know is that the world no longer needs Captain America and I need to do what is right for me and the people that I care about the most".

Peggy stands up from the table and says, "The Steve I knew would never do anything that was only in the interest of himself. I am sorry Steve but today has been a long day and I need to sleep. All of this has been too much. There are blankets in the closet next to the front door feel free to sleep on the couch for tonight, we will continue talking in the morning". As Peggy is going up the stairs Steve says, "The future is not what you expect it to be, I hope you understand that. Goodnight". Peggy goes into her room and shuts the door leaving Steve in the dining room, sitting there at the table, upset with himself hoping that one day she will understand what he did was for the two of them. Steve stands up from the chair and goes into the bathroom around the corner, there he looks at himself in the mirror and doesn't seem to recognize himself either. Steve then goes through the drawers to find a straight razor. He then continues to wet his beard that has been growing since before he had gone to return the infinity stones and proceeds to shave it all off. After shaving it all off he looks into the mirror for the second time and is satisfied with what he sees. This is closer to what Peggy might be used too of him over 60 years ago. Steve then goes to the closet to grab a blanket so that he can rest on the couch. As Steve lays his head down, eyes feeling heavy, he falls fast asleep.

Chapter Three: Adjustments Need to Be Made

It's now morning and Steve can hear that Peggy is up and getting ready for the day. Peggy is in the bathroom feeling rested and confident with sleeping on what was talked about last night. While doing her hair she is drawn to the smell of food downstairs, she leaves her room to investigate on what the smell was. She walks into the kitchen with Steve making eggs, bacon, and toast. Steve turns and says, "Good morning, hope you don't mind but I thought it would be nice if you woke up to a cooked meal". Peggy looks at him and says, "No, I don't mind, I like my eggs over easy by the way", "Eggs over easy coming right up" Steve replies. As Steve is cooking breakfast Peggy goes to the fridge to grab some juice, she then sets up the table for the two of them. Steve comes into the dining room with the two plates of food and sets it front of Peggy as he pulls a chair out for her to sit. Steve then goes to the opposite side of the table and sits down across from her. Steve sees her staring at him until she then says, "You have shaved, I think you look better this way", "Thank you, it's been awhile since I have been able to actually take care of my personal hygiene properly" replies Steve.

Steve and Peggy begin eating until Steve says, "I don't want to bring this up if your still not ready to talk but we do need to have this conversation at some point", Peggy then says, "I know, and I was thinking about what you said as I was going up the stairs. I understand that you cannot tell me everything and I cannot imagine what you have been through or what has even happened to you, but I do want you to be sure about what you are doing right now is truly what you want to do". Steve says, "As I said before, doing this has never had me more confident in my choice than ever before. I would never intentionally do something that would harm innocent people, especially you". Peggy sits there for a second in silence then says, "Okay then, but I feel like I don't know you like I used to. It's like you have become a new man. Don't get me wrong I love you; I really do but you cannot deny that you have not changed since I have last seen you. So, we need to take things slow, can you do that for me?", "I will admit that there have been some things that have happened that changed me, but I believe those things changed me for the better. However, for you, I am willing to do anything" replies Steve.

Steve and Peggy continue to eat so that they can finish their breakfast. Once Steve has taken his last bite, he grabs his dishes and walks over to Peggy so that he can wash her dishes as well. As he reaches for the dishes Peggy says, "How long do we have to wait until more people can know that you are back?". Steve lets out a deep sigh then says, "I don't think anyone can ever know". There is a moment of silence between the two of them until Peggy says, "That's okay, I have a friend at shield who owes me a favor. I will head to the office to see what I can do and don't worry I will not be telling anyone about you being here". Steve then says, "Okay, if it's fine with you I will stay here", "Of course" replies Peggy.

Once Peggy had left, Steve had finished the dishes and decided to roam around the house since he was left with nothing to do. He enters the living room to find the radio. Steve wants to know what is going on during this time. Steve leans over to turn on the radio, as he browses through the different frequencies it seems to all be talking about the same thing, World War two. Which had made since because it had been going on for about five years now. Steve decides to leave on a frequency so that he can hear how everything is going at this point of the war. While listening he continues to roam around the house because his curiosity takes over since he has never actually been inside her house before. He finds a spot with multiple photos of people just above the furnace. Looking at the photos Steve sees if he can point out some of the people in Peggy's life that she told him 60 years into the future.

After a while Peggy comes back home and she hears the radio talking about World War Two. She asks, "Do we at least win this war?", Steve does not answer but he does grin and slightly nods his head yes. Steve looks at Peggy who seems to be relieved by that response. Peggy then pulls out an envelope and says, "I have gotten you something", Steve grabs the envelope and pulls out a few papers and a card. Steve then asks, "What are these for?", Peggy says, "It's your new identity, this will be all the paperwork you will need to now be John White. The person who owed me a favor is able to make fake I. D's and lives. Everything in that envelope will tell you who you are, this will help you hide from whoever you need to hide from without having to be absolutely non-existent". Steve says, "You did not have to do this, but I really do appreciate it. This means more than you know". Peggy just smiles and says well I will leave you to it, you have got a lot of reading and studying to do. You need to be able answer any question someone might have for you so there is no skepticism in who you are. Steve then takes a seat on the couch and begins to read the papers from the envelope.

Chapter Four: John White

Steve sits on the couch all day studying his new life. Peggy comes from the kitchen, it's now six o'clock, saying, "I have made dinner for the two of us if you care to join". Steve sitting there puzzled by how much time had already gone by says, "Okay, I will be there in a second". Steve grabs all the papers so that he can seal them all back up into the envelope and finds a drawer in a bookshelf to hide them in. Steve then proceeds to the kitchen to find that Peggy had set up the table with a couple of wine glasses and what he had smelt like chicken. Steve says, "You made all of this look really nice and the food smells great. What is that, chicken?". Peggy then says, "It is my mother's chicken casserole, this was one of my favorite dishes while I was growing up. Speaking of which should be done about now". Steve watches as she goes into the kitchen and grabs the food from the oven to set onto the table.

Steve sits there and says, "that looks delicious. I can't wait to try this". Peggy then says, "Well before we dig in let's get something for a toast, do you like white wine or red wine?", Steve replies with, "White please". Steve watches as Peggy makes her way to the pantry and walks out with a bottle of white wine. Peggy comes to the table and pours two glasses of wine. Steve is then handed one of the glasses when Peggy says, "To us, to stepping onto new paths with new beginnings. We will both move on to our unwritten futures together.". Steve then leans over to clang one another's wine glasses together and they both take sip of their wine. Peggy says, "Well lets finally dig in so that you can tell me how well I did". Steve just smiles as he watches her slice into the casserole and places the slice onto his plate. Steve picks up his fork and takes his first bite, Steve then says, "Wow, this is some amazing cooking. I don't know how but the more I learn about you the more I fall in love", Steve notices that her face turns a little red after he says that. Peggy then says with a smile, "It makes me so happy that you enjoy my cooking". They both sit there eating till they finish their glass of wine when Steve then says, "Let me take care of these dishes". Steve stands up from his chair and goes around grabbing the dishes and taking them to the kitchen so he can begin cleaning. As Steve washes the last dish Peggy then says, "Instead of sleeping on the couch tonight, why don't you sleep with me in my room?". Steve replies with a grin, "I can do that", so they both make their way from the kitchen into Peggy's room. Steve is in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he takes a peek into the bedroom to see what Peggy is doing. As he peeks his head into the room Peggy seems to be fast asleep in the bed, so he returns to the bathroom to finish cleaning up and returns to the bedroom. Steve open the covers so that he can get into the bed and wraps his arms around Peggy, thinking that there is nothing that can get better than this, shortly Steve falls asleep.

Chapter Five: To New York City

Steve wakes up to Peggy who is already dressed and ready for the day. Peggy says to Steve, "Finally, your awake. Let's get up and going we got some plans for today now that you are able to go out again". Steve sits up rubbing his eyes when he says, "I did not know we had plans for today, what are we needing to do today?". Peggy replies with, "Well las time I checked you have not been here in a while and do not have that many clothes to last you, so we need to take care of these things if you plan on staying". Steve nods his head in agreement and begins to get out of bed when he says, "Have you made any breakfast?". Peggy replies, "No, we can get something while we are out and about today". Steve says, "Okay", he proceeds to the bathroom so that he can shower and get dress. Once he had finished showering, he looks into his bag of clothes and sees that he is down to his last dress shirt and pants. He thinks to himself and says, "Thank god Peggy is looking out for me, I probably wouldn't have thought twice about getting more clothes, this should be an eventful day". Steve yells out that he is ready to go to alert Peggy and waits for her at the front door. She comes out of the bedroom with her handbag and keys so that she can lock the door from behind them. Steve and Peggy are walking down the sidewalk when Steve asks, "Where are we going to exactly?". Peggy Replies, "To the city", as she waves down a taxi to pick the two of them up. Steve says, "Well this should be interesting, I can see all of the things that were different compared to the future". It takes about fifteen minutes for the driver to drop them off and as Steve is giving the money to the driver Peggy is already pulling him to a direction of what looks to be a bakery. Peggy yells out saying that, "This place has just the best pastries, you have got to try one". Steve and Peggy enter the bakery to be greeted with wonderful sweet smells of different fruits. They both walk up to the counter when the owner says, "What can I get you today?". Peggy who seems to know already what she wants says, "Mmm, can I have one of your tasty almond breakfast pastries please?". The owner then says, "Of course, How about you sir?". Steve takes a second to look through all of the variety and options that he has to choose from when he then says, "I will take one of your apple cinnamon Danishes please". "One apple cinnamon danish and one almond breakfast pastry coming right up, that will be 35 cents please" says the owner of the bakery. Steve sees that Peggy begins to pull some money from her handbag when he says, "No, please allow me to pay". Peggy then says, "Oh please Steve, you do not have very much money left and we still need to find you a job so that you have something to keep you busy. Besides save the rest of the money for you clothes shopping". Steve agrees with Peggy as she hand the Bakery owner the money and they walk out with their breakfast deserts.

Steve walks down a couple of blocks with Peggy leading the way to a clothing store when Peggy says, "Here is where we will find your new wardrobe". Steve says with a smile, "Well sure, you are the expert after all". Steve and Peggy are both browsing through the clothes when Steve gets an unsettling feeling. Steve continues to look through some clothes when he catches someone at the corner of his eye, this person is a man who Steve feels that looks familiar but cannot put his finger on where he has seen him before. Steve continues to keep his eye on him until the man leaves the store. Steve still has that unsettling feeling about that man, and he asks Peggy, "You really think it is safe for me to be out and about like this?". Peggy replies, "Steve, you are being paranoid, how on earth would anyone expect you to be back here. I for one thought I was never going to see you again, if it was not for you coming to me, I don't think I would have ever found you". Steve takes a second to think about it and decides that this is true, it would take a lot for someone to figure out that he is back. Steve and Peggy both decide that they have gotten enough clothes and head on to the register. Steve and Peggy walk out of the store with a bag in each hand when Steve asks, "Where are we off to now?". Peggy replies, "Let's just walk around for a bit, there is no need to rush home. Unless you are ready to go home?". Steve says, "No, it is fine. I enjoy walking around the city with you". Peggy smiles as they both continue down the street. Steve pauses for a second when he sees a stand on the side of the road, on the stand, there is a sign that says work for men. Steve says, "Let's go check this out". Steve and Peggy walk up to the man who is manning the stand and Steve asks, "What kind of work are you hiring for?". The man says, "We are needing some laborers for some construction work here in the city, we have a starting pay of a dollar and ten cents". Peggy turns to Steve and says, "That is not bad pay, and this will give you something to do while I go to work". Steve says, "That sounds great, how do I apply?". The man pulls out some paperwork and says, "You just need to fill these out for me really quick". As Steve grabs the pin from the man Steve says, "Okay, when will you need me to start working?". The man then replies, "You can start as soon as tomorrow, we have a lot of work we want to get done for this city". Steve says, "well that is great, why is it that you are in such a need of people anyways?". The man says, "Well not too many people will always do this kind of construction in New York because we have a lot of deaths while working on these skyscrapers". Steve leans over towards Peggy and whispers, "Well if that is the most dangerous thing I have to deal with ever again, I am a happy man", Peggy gives off a little giggle as Steve hands the man the paperwork. The man then says, "well John White, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow morning eight a.m. at thirty first street". Steve replies with, "Cannot wait till then", as he shakes the man's hand.

Steve and Peggy begin to start walking down the street again as she says, "Well, I would say that today was a very efficient day, we got to spend the day in the city, get you some new clothes, and even find you a new job". Steve smiles and says, "Yep and it is all thanks to you. What do you say we get a cab and head home so we can get ready for the day tomorrow?". Peggy says, "That sounds great, I can cook us something to celebrate our great day together", as she waves down a cab. A cab pulls up to the side of the road so that Steve and Peggy can enter the vehicle. Before they know it, the cab is pulling up to Peggy's home. Steve and Peggy both exit the vehicle and head up the steps to Peggy's door. Peggy unlocks the door for the two of them and says, "Go ahead and set the laundry in the laundry room, I will wash your clothes for your first day of work tomorrow". Steve replies, "Okay", and walks into the laundry room with his bags of clothes and starts to load them into the washer. When Steve walks out of the laundry room he sees Peggy already beginning to cook so he walks up to her and asks, "What can I do to help?". Peggy says, "Why don't you get started on peeling the potatoes and throw them into a pot to boil". Steve goes and grabs a knife from the drawer and the sack of potatoes from the pantry. He then continues to the counter to begin peeling the potatoes when he asks Peggy, "So will you be returning to work tomorrow?". Peggy says, "Well, no point in me being home since you will be at work as well. Besides I have already missed a couple of days since you have been here". Steve laughs as he says, "Well, I hope you have not used up any of your vacation days on me". Peggy giggles as she says, "Speaking of work, do you think I can tell my coworkers that I am seeing someone?". Steve says, "Well if you think it is safe to do so and will not raise any eyebrows, I am all for it". Steve is now finished with peeling the potatoes and sets them into the pot to begin boiling, he then looks over to see what Peggy is doing and sees that she has just finished seasoning some steak. Steve and Peggy continue to help one another cook dinner when he says, "You want to know about one of the saddest days of my life was?". Peggy asks, "What would that be?", Steve says, "It was the day you had passed. Although you had passed peacefully, I had the honor of carrying your casket at your funeral. The only thing I could think while I was carrying your casket was that I wish I could have had just a little bit more time with you, to be able to grow old and pass away with each other. I was happy for the time I did get to spend with you, but I never thought in a million years that I would be able to make that time up. What I am trying to get at is that I am grateful to be here, here with you. Because I know that there is not one place that I would rather be at, I love you Peggy". Steve looks as Peggy's face which begins to turn red when she says, "I love you too, Steve". At this time, dinner is just about ready so Steve goes into the cabinmates to grab some plates and silverware so that he can begin to set up the table for the two of them. The table is set, the food is ready, so Steve and Peggy begin to eat.


End file.
